Crane Machine (KageHina)
by AochiYoruneko
Summary: Kageyama terhenti di arcade gara-gara Hinata, mereka mencoba bermain mesin penjapit boneka atau Crane Machine yang awalnya hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan Hinata saja. Apakah mereka mendapatkan bonekanya? [semacam Fluff, ada sedikit TsukiYama]


_A/N : _

_Ini fanfic pertama aku menggunakan bahasa Indonesia~ Juga dalam fandom Haikyuu! Nanti aku coba buat lagi yang semacam ini kalau seandainya memungkinkan._

_Review yang membangun dengan senang hati kuterima, terima kasih dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, sepasang murid SMA Karasuno berjalan menyusuri jalur penyebrangan, untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sepeda Hinata sedang di reparasi karena waktu itu balap-balapan dengan Nishinoya sewaktu Daichi memberi waktu bebas setelah selesai latihan voli. Oleh karena itu, terpaksa si kepala oranye untuk pulang jalan kaki dengan temannya yang bermuka jutek, Kageyama.

"Haa~ Coba sepedaku tidak rusak..." gerutu Hinata, ngedumel.

"Berisik, lagian- Siapa suruh nabrak orang waktu itu? BEGO!" Balas Kageyama ketus.

Hinata tidak dapat membalas apa-apa, karena memang benar. Kebodohannya yang asik itu, menjadi perkara akhirnya. Kedua pemain voli itu melewati beberapa pertokoan di pinggiran jalan. Toko roti, toko permen, toko susu hingga toko buah yang menyebabkan air liur Hinata terbit. Kageyama hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat partner volinya yang kekanak-kanakan (padahal dia juga sih).

"Oi boke, jangan dikit-dikit berhenti kenapa?"

"Oh.. Rotinya kelihatan enakk..." Hinata malah fokus ke penjaga toko yang baru mengeluarkan roti dari oven.

"Oi!" Kageyama teriak sekali lagi.

Hinata tetap fokus ke aroma roti dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan temannya itu. "Ah.. lapar..." pikirnya.

"Idiot," Yang berambut hitam menarik kerah yang berambut oranye, menyeretnya untuk jalan lagi, "ayo jalan lagi!"

Hinata terseret, tidak bisa mengelak karena lesu oleh perutnya yang keroncongan karena aroma roti tadi.

* * *

Baru setengah jalan mereka lewati, Kageyama masih emosi karena tindakan Hinata yang menyebabkan sedikit jeda di jalan. Mukanya cemberut seperti biasa, membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kageyama, mukamu jadi seram deh.." ujar Hinata sambil mendesah.

"Itu gara-gara kamu bodoh.." gerutu Kageyama.

Mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan yang suram ini dengan melihat ke arah lain, Hinata tetap melihat pertokoan di sepanjang jalan. Kageyama membuka handphonenya, memeriksa apakah ibunya sudah di rumah atau belum melalui sms. Setelah dia selesai mengetik, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia hilang.

"Tsk, kemana lagi ini satu?!" Pikirnya, syok.

Yang berambut hitam mencari partnernya itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, sambil sedikit berjalan menuruni turunan jalan menuju beberapa pertokoan lagi. Sejenak ia menengok ke arah Arcade di seberang, seseorang bertubuh pendek yang dicari-cari dari tadi sedang asik sendiri, berjalan bak orang kehilangan keseimbangan ke dalam Arcade itu.

"Idiot-" Kageyama langsung menyebrang ke seberang, mengejar yang berambut oranye itu.

* * *

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar senang seperti anak kecil, melihat semua mesin permainan yang ada. Sampai penjaga arcade yang jaga di kasir heran melihat tindak-tanduk bocah oranye itu.

Sekilas matanya tertuju ke satu mesin, yaitu 'crane machine' atau mesin penjapit boneka. Sebelum sempat mendekati crane machine itu, bayangan hitam yang cepat mendekati dia dan-

DUAK!

"Owowow!" erang Hinata, sambil mengelus kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, terlihat aura yang amat kelam bagai setan keluar dari neraka.

"Kamu sedang apa sih di sini?! Jangan main menghilang saja, Hinata boke!" Bentak yang berambut hitam, sewot.

"Aku bosan, jadi aku ingin main sesuatu di arcade-"

"Ya kenapa tidak bilang, huh?" Muka Kageyama menjadi mirip sedikit seperti tampang Tanaka, Hinata terdiam ketakutan. 'aku sudah mencari-cari kamu ke mana-mana tahu!' Hampir keluar dari mulutya, tetapi ia mendesah keras dan melupakan hal itu, ".. ah sudahlah.."

"Kageyama mau main?" tanya Hinata, mengalihkan topik sebelumnya.

Alis Kageyama terangkat, "Huh?"

"Kamu bosan juga kan sebenarnya?" goda Hinata dikit sambil nyengir.

"Ngg... I-Iya juga sih" jawabnya terbata-bata, malu-malu. Hinata cekikikan puas, lalu berjalan ke arah mesin penjapit boneka yang dari tadi dipandangi terus olehnya.

"Okay, ayo kita main ini!"

Kageyama sempat cengok sedikit melihat pilihan mesin yang dihampiri yang berambut oranye, tapi pikirnya, buat apa tanya balik mengenai hal itu, mending dia ikuti saja ke mesin itu.

"Kageyama, kamu punya 100 yen?" Tanya Hinata yang dari tadi merogoh-rogoh kantongnya yang hanya berisi recehan 500 yen pas.

Kageyama mendesah sedikit, merogoh kantongnya dan menemukan 6 keping 100 yen, menaruhnya di atas area controller sampai terdengar bunyi 'crak'. "Nih!"

"Sankyu," Hinata memasukkan satu keping ke slot mesin, musik bernada riang keluar dari speaker mesin. "Mau coba duluan?"

"Tidak minat." Ucap Kageyama singkat.

"Huh, ya sudah," Hinata mulai menggerakan joypad penggerak capit besar mesin itu.

Kageyama mengamati temannya itu menggerakan joypad dan tombol mesin itu untuk memperoleh boneka gagak kecil yang memiliki pita oranye. Capit turun dan menjepit pita boneka itu, Hinata tampak senang dan menekan tombol naik. Sesaat capit itu naik, boneka gagak itu meleset dari capit, jatuh ke tumpukan boneka lainnya.

TET TOT!

"Ah siaaal!" umpat yang berambut oranye, sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Coba lagi ah," Satu keping 100 yen dimasukan lagi, percobaan kedua. Kali ini Hinata mencoba menurun kan capit mesin di atas kepala boneka gagak, dan berhasil keangkat.

"Yes... Yes... Dikit lagii—" pikirnya sambil menggerakan capit dengan boneka itu, tetapi hampir dekat slot boneka—

TET TOT!

"Gah, sekali lagi!" ucapnya dalam hati sambil mencoba kembali sampai sisa tiga keping 100 yen lagi.

TET TOT!

Hinata kecewa, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi dengan Crane Machine itu. "Aaa mou—Bagaimana caranya inii?! Coba lagi kali ya—"

Kageyama menyenggol Hinata dari controller, "Cukup! Biar aku saja yang melakukan ini!"

"Ha-? Katanya tidak minat tadi.."

"Berisik ah, uangku bisa habis sia-sia karena kamu, bodoh!"

Setter berambut hitam memasukan satu keping ke slot koin, dan memegang controller. Mencoba menangkap boneka yang sejak dari tadi gagal ditangkap oleh Middle Blocker pendek berambut oranye. Gerakan tangannya luwes dalam menggerakan capit itu ke arah boneka, memastikan capitannya berhasil. Capit turun dan menangkap bagian tubuh boneka gagak itu, terlihat cukup kuat dan ditekannya tombol 'naik'. Sesaat capit itu naik hendak mengarah ke slot boneka, jatuh boneka itu seperempat jalan dari lubang slot itu.

TET TOT!

Kageyama mulai frustasi juga, "Keh—"

"Sepertinya Ousama tidak berhasil juga yah, uang sekeping sia-sia deh—" cibir Hinata.

"B-Bodoh! Tidak ada yang berhasil dalam satu kali main tahu!" potong Kageyama, geram.

"Ya kalau begitu coba, bisa tidak kamu ambil boneka itu?"

"Khh—" Kageyama sebenarnya ingin meremas kepala bocah yang pendek itu, tetapi diurungkan niatnya. "Aku coba lagi!" Ia memasukan keping ke lima ke slot koin dan mencoba kembali.

* * *

TET TOT!

Kageyama mulai putus asa, Hinata mengeluarkan "aah~" pendek tanda dia mulai lelah melihat usaha 'Raja' yang sama-sama gagal seperti dia tadi. Tinggal satu keping lagi di sebelah tangan yang berambut hitam.

"Tetap ya, Ousama gagal dalam percobaannya yang kesekian kalinya." Cibir Hinata, bernada sarkastik hampir seperti Tsukishima.

Yang berambut hitam emosi, seakan kepulan asap lokomotif keluar dari telinganya, sambil menarik kerah jaket hitam Hinata dan diarahkan ke arah tatapan matanya yang setajam mata elang, membara oleh rasa frustasi.

"BE-RI-SIK! Kamu saja dari tadi gagal mulu, bodoh! Uangku terbuang percuma ini, karena kamu tahu!" teriak Kageyama, marah.

"Lagian juga kamu sok-sok tidak minat tapi ternyata minat. Ya jadi kamu ikutan mencoba dan bukan cuma aku juga kan yang menghabiskan kepingnya—"

"Ini gara-gara kamu seenak jidat juga menghilang ke arcade, cuma karena ingin main mesin penjapit boneka ini! Kalau tidak, uangku tidak akan habis percuma seperti ini, dasar Hinata boke! Boke! Boke!"

Umpatan Kageyama hampir terdengar di sekeliling pemain arcade lainnya, mereka dibanjiri beberapa tatapan keheranan yang membuat duo aneh ini merasa tidak nyaman. Karena itu, dilepaskanlah cengkraman Kageyama dari kerah jaket Hinata. Seketika, pandangan-pandangan dari pemain arcade lainnya tidak mengarah ke arah mereka lagi. Muka duo aneh ini merah padam, satunya malu dan satunya lagi mereda emosi karena malu.

"K-Kageyama, bagaimana kalau kamu coba lagi?" Kata Hinata, mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Hah? Segitukah kau ingin boneka itu?"

"Kerasa tidak sreg kalau tidak dapat, ya kan?"

"Iya juga sih,"

Yang berambut hitam mencoba lagi, memasukan keping uang terakhirnya ke slot mesin. Fokus, fokus kepada boneka gagak kecil berpita oranye itu. Capit besar bergerak ke arah boneka itu, ditekannya tombol 'turun' dan capit itu jatuh di bagian tubuh boneka, tampaknya erat.

"Yosh," pikir Kageyama sambil menekan tombol naik dan kembali menggerakkan joypad menuju slot boneka dan..

JAAANNNGG~

Boneka itu berhasil jatuh ke dalam slot dengan mulusnya. Kageyaa dan Hinata menoleh ke arah satu sama lain dengan tampak girang dan senyum-senyum.

"Yattaaaa!"

Setter Karasuno bergegas mengambil boneka itu dari pintu hadiah, dan mengamati boneka itu sejenak. Empuk, bulunya halus sekali. Tapi, dia sadar kalau dari tadi dia senyum-senyum kayak si idiot di sebelahnya. Jadi malu sendiri.

"Bonekanya lucu!" Hinata seperti biasa kelewat girang.

Hingga ada sesuatu terlintas ke kepala Kageyama, "Oi Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Nih!" Dia melempar boneka itu ke arah Hinata dengan santainya, dibalas dengan tampang kebingungan darinya.

"Eh?" Mata Hinata dari tadi berkedip-kedip heran.

"B-Buat kamu saja, aku tidak butuh," ujar Kageyama, memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh loh, aku kan bukan perempuan! M-Masa ke aku-"

"Kalau tidak mau, kasih saja ke Natsu! Beres kan?" Kageyama ketus, mulai merah pipinya.

Seketika muka Hinata mulai memerah, kepikiran kalau Kageyama dari tadi berusaha untuk mengambil boneka itu dan baru sadar. Itu semua dilakukan untuk dia?

"J-Jadi, boneka ini untukku?" Tanya Hinata, meyakinkan.

Kageyama mengangguk malu-malu, "Tapi bukan karena aku ingin memberimu itu atau bagaimana, yah! Uangku habis karena kamu loh!" Ucapnya.

Hinata memandang boneka itu dan tersenyum lembut, dugaannya benar walau reaksi yang bersangkutan terlihat lucu di matanya. Dia tertawa sedikit.

"Oi, kenapa ketawa kau?" Kageyama mulai merasa panas di pipinya, berusaha menjaga cool-nya walau nyatanya hilang karena tersipu malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata menatap ke arah yang berambut hitam dan tersenyum tulus, " Terima kasih, Kageyama-kun!"

Terpancar auranya berkilau-kilau sekilas di bayangan Kageyama.

"Ah sial, dia terlalu imut!" Pikir Kageyama, terpukau dengan senyuman bagai malaikat dari yang berambut oranye.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian, pasangan aneh ini keluar dari arcade, yang berambut hitam mengantar yang berambut oranye pulang, dengan alasan takut dia hilang lagi. Berlanjut dengan cekcok seperti biasanya antara mereka berdua.

Tak jauh dari situ, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sempat melihat mereka pergi dan boneka yang dibawa oleh Hinata. Yang berkacamata hanya terdiam.

"Mereka ternyata main permainan seperti itu, ya kan Tsukki?" Ucap Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima terdiam, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, timbul sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Tsukki?"

"Yamaguchi.."

"Iya, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima menutupi area mulut ke pipinya karena malu, " K-Kamu suka... b-boneka?"

Yamaguchi bingung dan terasa sedikit senang secara bersamaan dengan jawaban temannya itu, "Suka,"

"Ayo," Tsukishima berjalan ke dalam arcade mendahului temannya itu. Yamaguchi mengekor di belakang.

"Tsukki ternyata suka main Crane Machine juga ya," Yamaguchi cekikikan.

"Yamaguchi, berisik."

"Maaf, Tsu~kki!"

* * *

_A/N : _

_Terima kasih telah membaca fanficku ^^  
Kalau kira-kira cerita yang kubawakan dalam bahasa Indonesia ternyata pas dan oke~ Aku akan buat lagi!_


End file.
